Crimson Moon Report 59
Crimson Moon Report #59 - October 4, 2011 Summary: Yuratlya, suffering from effects of working with the Dark Requiem for too long, wakes and begins to recover. ---- Official Post by Naionna on 10/4/11 Flickering light broke through the darkness, causing her eyes to tighten with the futility of blocking it. "Yuratlya." came the woman's voice, "Yuratlya." again - this time more firmly. "Yuratlya, do you hear me?" came the voice again, persistently invading the cocoon of her unconscious. An inner groan rumbled through her mind as her bones ached in the process of sitting up. "Yes, yes, I'm up.." she grumbled, and managed to squint against the brightness of day enough to see the outline of the empath. "How long have I been out?" "Two days, seer. We were very worried but the clerics have been praying over you vigilantly." Two days. Her mind ached with the sudden influx of memories as she sat up fully. Nightmares. Visions of fire and flame, of smoke and destruction. Death. The screams of the damned filled her with fear as she remembered the sound and their agonized visages. A shiver ran through her and she felt weakened, almost toppling but for the attention of the empath. "Seer!" the girl exclaimed, and then called out for another to come and help the elderly woman. A guard stepped in, eyes falling upon the old gnome with a friendly and concerned expression. "Seer, you are awake. It is good to see. I will fetch the clerics." and then he was gone before Yuratlya could even bother to nod in response. She felt sick to her stomach and had to swallow down the bile before it rose up from within. "The visions..." she murmured, and the voice of a cleric repeated her statement as he entered the room. "Yes, the visions. You have been out for two days, seer, plagued with nightmarish visions. We have worked hard over you while you slept, if that is even the right word to describe your torment." He walked over and placed a gentle hand on her frail shoulder, smiling finally as he said "You are very strong, you know. I am positive you are looked over and are meant to stay. But it was touch and go for a bit. That book.." he trailed off, glancing at a locked box guarded by two well-armed clerics in the corner of the room. The book! She remembered now. The book had taken its toll on her and when she'd been moved to avoid the invasion of Luukosians, she had fallen to its curse. "I've been foolish." she scolded herself inwardly, angry that she had not taken the proper precautions in the effort to translate. She turned her attention to the cleric, who was holding out a pair of gloves to her and speaking quietly. "These have been worked over by all of the most powerful clerics in this area and we have faith it will help you when dealing with the text. You must take breaks, however, Yuratlya. You cannot work on this text as often as you have been and expect not to feel its wrath." She accepted the gloves, glancing at the way the fabric shimmered subtly as she turned them over in her hands. A frown crossed her face and she nodded. She did not want to wait to translate the text, it was so important for them to know of what they faced. Yet, she could not deny the truth in the cleric's words - she was falling to the curse and the only way to prevent it was to space out her time with the book. "Very well, you have my word that I will take breaks." she acquiesced. "And.. you'l use the gloves." the cleric added, prompting a nod from Yuratlya once more. "Good. Now take a day to rest, and then you can travel back tomorrow once you are looked over." he continued, and then turned to give instructions to the empath as to Yuratlya's care for the remainder of the day. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow, seer. Rest please." he said as he exited the room, and she was ushered back to bed by the empath, who eased her head to the pillow and placed a cool rag on her brow. Yes..rest.. she thought to herself as her eyes fluttered shut, the gloves still clutched in her small hand. OOC: I apologize for Yuratlya's disappearance for the last scheduled translation with players. I have had very sporatic internet service for the last several days and Sunday night my internet was gone for several hours. I plan to be there as scheduled for the next meeting, and hope to see all of you there. This will serve as an IC reason for Yuratlya's disappearance. ~Naionna Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports